gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 50
Chapter 50 Gate - Thust the JSDF Fought There! manga title for Rokude Pears? Plot Page 1 is the introductory art see right. Page 2 Yōji Itami leaves Tuka Luna Marceau to tend the ill Lelei La Lalena while Rory Mercury, Yao Haa Dushi, and he attempt of find the Rokude Pears. Pages 3-4 they follow the trail left by the villagers transporting coffins of loved ones to the Arrun Labyrinth, in the Falm Forest surrounding the labyrinth they encounter their first zombie. Pages 5-7 Itami worries he may have hit her. Rory says the eyes are not those of a living person. She sends the soul of the unfortunate to Emroy shouting "Hardy do your job!" Page 8 Itami wonders if he could kill a zombie Lelei, Yao says "Lelei is waiting for us." Rory is astounded that Itami knows the a zombie's weakness is it's head. Page 9-10 takes a sample, Rory stops Itami Yao uses her magic to burn the corpse. Rory explains that as long as one piece of the body is alive the soul is not free to go to the gods. Pages 11-12 they come to a huge tree surrounded by coffins Yao and Rory climb the tree. Pages 13-14 the girls report to Itami rather than following the maze Itami suggest making a short cut with Det cord. and blows a hole in the wall. Page 15-16 Rory mentions the Zombies and Cockatrices are attracted to noise. Itami asks how many walls further they must blast, Yao climbs a tree an reports for more walls. Pages 17-20 Yao falls to the other side and ''' a huge rooster with a serpent tail and deadly with poison breath encountered in the Arrun Labyrinth beheaded by Rory Mercury. Manga chapter 50]] discovers zombies, uses her sword, calls for help, Rory jumps the wall and adds her halberd to the fight. Itami throws a grenade, and Yao burns the corpses. Pages 20-25 Itami wearing a gas mask and the girls fight the monster, with little luck. Itami wonders why. Page 26 we see the answer Rory has beheaded it but it's blood is the same infected color as the zombies it has been eating. Page 27 we see the buildings at the center of the labyrinth. They start looking for the Rokude Pears. Page 28-30 they follow a path dotted with booby-traps. Yao steps on one. Yao remembers things she has done wrong, Itami gives her a sack of coins to replace the weight of Yao's foot A'la the first Indiana Jones Movie. Page 31-32 the switch works but yao tied a cord to the coins and yanks them to save the money, as Rory falls with the broken road. Pages 33-36 Rory tells Yao she better remember this. throws her Halberd. Itami and Yao climb down but can't find Rory but do find her clothes. Pages 37 Itami notes Rory was attacked before she could recover tracks of a bull also seen. Page 38 Itami notes they were warned of Cockatrices and Minotaur. Page 39 they hurry following the Minotaur. Pages 40-42 Itami and Yao encounter more zombies, they fight them and Yao burns them. Itami asks Yao why not just burn the corpses, her answer she does not enjoy embracing burning corpses. Itami asks to see the map Yao is making. Pages 43-44 Yao notes holes in celing, the small passages for caretakers, the large passages for the Minotaur, and the fact they are going to the center of the complex. Yao is sorryfull, and full of remorse over Rory. Itami has had enough tells her to knock it off, she asks if he will accept her as his slave. Page 45 Yao asks if she should not expect anything, and asks if he needs her as a slave. Itami notes he has no need of anything from her and no need of a slave. Pages 46-47 Yao continues then veers off into Rory is a Demigod and should survive being eaten then wonders if the Minotaur famous for torturing men and raping women might have done something to Rory. Itami says Yao has no reason to help like she did with the flame dragon says he wants no one with him only as a slave. 49-50 Itami says he was happy Tuka, Rory and Lelei came willingly. Then he drops a bomb ordering Yao back to her forest as he wants no one with him unwillingly. Referance http://www.taadd.com/chapter/GateJietaiKarenoChiniteKakuTatakeri50/736982-1.html used for pagination link to first page. Category:Manga